He was tired
by iyakumao
Summary: THIS IS SUPER SMUT AND SUPER JAMILTON SO DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE EITHER OF THOSE THINGS Anyways this is a Modern Office! AU and they just have ambiguous office jobs lmao. All u need to know is that Alexander is a horny little puppy and gets off in public


Alexander was tired. Maybe even past tired. And not in the, "I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm grumpy" kind of tired, but in the "I haven't slept in 38 hours so if you talk to me I'm going to rip your face off and shove it inside your asshole" kind of tired. It was strange, though, because he and everybody else in the office knew he often ran on 2 hours to no sleep every day. He would get into bed, and then start thinking. And then he would write what he thought. As he starts on one sentence, another forms in his head and he almost can't keep up with himself. This usually goes on until he physically cannot write anymore, and he falls asleep on his desk for the 2 or so hours before he had to get ready for work. This was just his routine now, but there's a difference between that and not sleeping at all for 2 days.

Maybe that's why he was starting to feel a bit drowsy, despite his usual bright-eyed and bushy-tailed attitude accompanied with his usual angry aura. Everybody was starting to notice his slight lethargic attitude. Angelica, who sat right next to him, started to worry that maybe something was wrong other than just tiredness. To a certain extent, there was.

"Alexander, are you feeling alright?" Angelica said as she leaned over to Alexander's desk with a smile. A smile that Alexander was so familiar with; even when she was unhappy, she would always smile for other people. Especially her sisters.

"Yeah, I'm just.." Alexander began back, trying his best not to trail off, "I'm really tired, Angelica. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Right, that's pretty apparent," She remarked, referencing his sluggish posture, "I meant, you know...Emotionally? It just seems like there's a little bit more going on with you than being just tired. You're tired a lot, Alexander, but never quite like this."

Alexander started to question himself; was there more going on? I mean, he didn't think so, but Angelica was someone who always knew what was going on with people, even when they didn't. She would always know when Eliza was starting to feel upset before she even really was, and it was like that since he had met them in high school.

It was at this point that Alex started to reflect on this - none of them had changed really that much since high school. New York city was busy, but they all managed to go to the same high school and somehow end up in the same office working together. And none of them changed too much. Angelica, caring and some how cold as ever. Eliza, still naive but very intelligent and joyful. Burr, as charming and indifferent as he's always been. Burr's still good at getting what he wants, Alexander thought to himself. Madison, a hard working person who some how holds so much power without many knowing his name. Laurens, still a little ball of sunshine that nobody could help but ignore. Everyone's favorite platonic date to the prom. And then there was HIM. The person who never would leave Alexander alone, who always insisted on fighting, who always tore apart the debate room with Alexander. Thomas Jefferson. The word loathing makes him think of nothing more than Thomas Jefferson.

And he...oh boy, how he hasn't changed since high school. Many say that about Alexander, but they could all agree that it was 100 fold with Thomas. All Thomas ever did was look for attention-whether it was negative or positive, he needed it. And for some reason, Alexander always gave it to him in a fight. That dynamic hasn't changed one bit. They still fight like 15 year olds every day, and it doesn't matter what it was about. About the national debt, about hot pocket flavors, it didn't matter to them. They were almost perfect each other in that way, like a match made in hell. In high school, they even had a weird enemies-with-benefits situation, and Alexander could never keep it out of his mind after high school. The way Thomas made him see stars has never been met by any other sexual experience, and he wonders if they ever could do something like that again.

Before Alexander knew it, all of this thinking got him tired and after finished his conversation with Angelica assuring her he was just tired, he fell asleep on his desk. Thank god he was usually a quiet sleeper-but not this time.

As he drifted off to sleep with the thought of Thomas in mind, it was only a recipe for disaster. The waves of the ocean of dreams started to trap him under, and soon he was drowning in it. A very vivid dream crept up on him of something he thought he wouldn't think about in gory detail ever again. A dream of being with Thomas. He could almost feel the way Thomas held him in his dream, the way Thomas kissed him, the way Thomas would suck at this jawline and neck, the was Thomas would fuck him into the bed like he was going to die if he didn't. Alexander was enjoying the dream all too well, and everybody around him started to notice.

At first, it was just passable short grunts that a lot of people make in dreams. Then, it was light moans and squeaks that barely passed his lips as he got dream-fucked. Until he knew it, the entire office could somewhat hear his rather audible, and rather feminine, moaning. At first, everybody just giggled at it, but then something unexpected caught everybody off guard. A full on moan of Thomas' name, along with the babblings of some "yes"s and "more"s. The more he dwelled in his dream, the more his orgasm started to feel very real.

This all continued until he was suddenly shaken awake by his phone's annoying text-tone. He slowly awoke from his dream to check who in their right mind would text him right now. He could feel his face heat up when he saw who it was, and what they had said.

 **(12:43 PM)** **jeffrsn** : _Are you having a wet dream over there like a fucking teenager right now?_

Alexander's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't have been that loud, right? He looked down to see the growing wet spot in his pants, and he somehow got more embarrassed than he was before. It was almost shameful how much the idea of Thomas being inside him again riled him up. This was the person who gave him the most shit, who refused all of his advances in the office, who was his enemy. Yet, just merely thinking about him...It was scary.

 **(12:44 PM) alxandr** : _its none of ur fucking business. y were u listening? u got a thing for watching me sleep?_

There was a very audible chuckle from across where Jefferson's cubicle was.

 **(12:44) jeffrsn** : _It doesn't take impeccable hearing to know that you were just now getting off to some romantic shit in your little dream over there, Hamilton._

 **(12:45) alxandr** : _wow, and would u look at that. still not ur business. go back to whatever you do down in your little rat hole. probably sucking washingtons dick to get whatever you want this time._

There was a disturbing silence. Maybe Alexander had gone to far with that last comment. He tried to brush the hole thing off, get used to the sticky wetness in his pants, and get back to work. It was a mere 5 minutes before his ringtone goes off and he sees Jefferson head for the copy room.

 **(12:50) jeffrsn** : _Copy room. Now._

It was at this point where Alexander went over his choices in his head; follow Jefferson and have to fess up that he was getting off to the idea of Jefferson fucking him again, or not go to the copy room and start a disturbing fight that he doesn't even want himself to hear. He makes his decision, which sadly involved him, Jefferson, and the copy room.

As Alexander approached the copy room, people couldn't help but stare. Someone that they all, at one point, had either been afraid of or respected, just came in his pants over the person he supposedly hates most. It was like a dessert mirage, almost. He enters the copy room and closes the door behind him only to find Thomas and his shit-eating grin that never failed to make Alexander want to punch it off of him.

"You say it's none of my business, but I think we both know it's entirely my business." Thomas said, his voice sultry and somehow enticing.

"How on planet earth could it have anything to do with you, Jefferson?"

Even though Alexander knew exactly what it had to do with Jefferson, playing dumb was the best option he had in this situation.

"What do you mean 'how is it my fault'? I sit almost an entire office away from you and I heard you moaning my name."

Alexander decided finally that his charade is up, and he gave into the embarrassment and shame.

"Listen, Thomas." Alexander began on the brink of tears, "I just was lost in my thoughts and my mind reverted to thinking about high school. Don't get your fucking hopes up that I like you or anything, I'm just tired."

"And you haven't had sex in, what, 4 years I presume?"

"I have, ok. That part is none of your business. I'm tired and I haven't gotten off in a long time, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Seriously, Alexander? I'm supposed to believe that?" The taller man said with a smirk on his lips and his ego through the roof, "Because it seems to me that you're the same needy little slut that you were in high school. Always begging for more, always screaming and moaning like it's the first time. Don't try to pretend like you don't get off every night thinking about me."

Alexander couldn't deny it. The more he thought about it, he did think about Thomas in the dead of night when he's touching himself a lot, though he could never reach the same places inside himself that Thomas could. He still got off on the thought, though.

"And you know what, Alexander, I'll let this go. But only if you admit that you don't think about me every night, whether it's true or not. I want to see that you can put your stupid pride aside for once second."

Alexander gulped, wondering if he could ever say something like that aloud. Much less something TRUE like that. He figured that maybe if they could both forget about this, they could move on. It's only then that he swallows his pride.

In a shallow, low voice, Alexander barely squeaks out, "Thomas, I think about you every night when I touch myself."

Thomas had a strange expression on his face; some weird kind of happiness and satisfaction that Alexander didn't think he's ever quite seen. "That sounded too shameful and shy to be a lie, Alexander." He began to step closer to Alexander, looking at him like a hungry predator, "Tell me again, do you touch yourself here when you think about me?" Thomas asks, putting one of his hands on Alexander's crotch to palm his member.

Alexander let some light moan slip through his teeth before he realizes it might be time to put up a fight. It was always more fun with Thomas that way.

"Fuck you, I already confessed my sins. Can you leave me alone now?"

Though, deep down, they both knew that Alexander didn't want Thomas to leave him alone - especially not now. Thomas' hand began to lightly stroke at Alexander's straining cock, now on the verge of making a larger mess in his pants. He began to unconsciously buck his hips against Thomas' hand lightly.

"Hm...Still desperate as ever," Thomas observed, taking his hand away and earning a short sound of aggravation from Alexander, "Don't worry, I have something for you. Wait in here while I go get it."

It was only a brief interlude of maybe 50 seconds before Thomas was back in the room with his work bag. Alexander thought of a million things that Thomas could pull out of it, and was definitely shocked when Thomas pulled something extremely un-expectable and questionable out.

A plug.

"What the fuck, Thomas? Why do you have that? Let alone carry it around with you at work?"

"In all honesty, hoping that I would get to use it in your pretty ass some time soon."

Things weren't adding up; hadn't Thomas just made his distaste for Hamilton very clear, like he always does? Was there always the sexual tension that Alexander thought he only imagined was there? There are only so many questions to go unanswered before Alexander's pants are being brought down to his ankles.

Thomas gave him some sort of seductive look, his pupil dominating his eyes before finally speaking out his proposal, "I want you to do one more thing for me, and I'll keep my mouth shut. That is, unless, you're not up to the challenge?"

The fact that Hamilton knew that Jefferson could pull his strings like this only make him angrier and more challenged. The anger almost came full circle.

"Of course I am, you fucking prick. I'm not a pussy."

"Great. And don't worry, when this little thing is inside you I'll send you plenty lovely messages to check up on you."

"Bite me, motherfucker."

Alexander was known to make bad decisions. He fought a lot, he didn't have a good sleep schedule, and his diet was nothing to be proud. Those were bad decisions, surely. But then there were the decisions that have led him to sitting in his office with a plug in his ass after a wet dream about his former lover. Because one orgasm at work wasn't enough for him.

 **(1:21 PM) jeffrsn** : _You seem uneasy and fidgety today. Something wrong? :)_

 **(1:22 PM) alxandr** : _fuck u. it feels alright._

 **(1:22 PM) jeffrsn** : _You sure about that? Because with the way you're panting over there and adjusting your pants tells me otherwise._

Alexander was no doubt starting to get restless; He had become painfully hard again, desperate for release, but he didn't want to disturb his co-workers like that again. Key word being again.

 **(1:23) jeffrsn** : _Why don't you relieve yourself, baby girl? Just fuck yourself on that thing until you cum hard for everyone to see~_

As Alexander considered this a viable option, he didn't want the inner exhibitionist in him to take over and ruin his career due to being a little horny. Maybe he could get off in the bathroom, quietly and quickly. That was definitely the best idea he's had today.

 **(1:25 PM) alxandr** : _im going to the bathroom. i have to get off really bad and i dont want to do it in front of everybody_

 **(1:25 PM) alxandr** : _and if you ever call me baby girl again, ill kill u._

Despite that Alexander somewhat likes being called a beloved pet name like that, he was too irritable and his balls were too blue to put up with it. He got up quickly, phone in hand, and speed walked to the bathroom as quickly as possible without sounding suspicious. As soon as he was safe in the one-person bathroom of the office, he locked the door and got a pleasant buzz from his phone.

 **(1:27 PM) jeffrsn** : _At least send me a video. I got you that so I could watch you relieve yourself like a dirty puppy, after all. I'm getting something out of this too._

Begrudgingly, Alexander typed out a quick response, desperate to start getting to work.

 **(1:28 PM) alxandr** : _if u show anybody ur dead in a ditch by tomorrow_

 **(1:28 PM) jeffrsn** : _Is that a yes?_

 **(1:29 PM) alxandr** : _unfortunately_

With shaky hands, he found a way to set up the phone with the video on across from himself, his body in full view. He began to strip down his pants and then his underwear, seeting anticipation. Something about recording this at work felt so adventurous and daring to him, and his heart began to beat even faster than it was before.

He took a deep breath, and began to quietly fuck himself onto the plug inside of him. The movement only brought his member further to attention, his head dipping forward as he tries to not think about how dirty this is, and how the next person using this bathroom will never know that he masturbated in it. It almost made the experience more exhilarating. His face flushes red in desperation as he tries to get himself off harder on the toy. Clenching and unclenching around the thick silicon, moving his hips in slow, dirty circles. It's when he really starts feeling the pressure that he forgets he's at work and let's a rather loud moan out. Thankfully the bathroom was rather far away from the rest of the office, or else he would've been done for right there and then.

It was frankly embarrassing how aroused he was getting, fucking himself in a hasty, dirty fashion with thoughts of the toy being Thomas flooding his busy mind. He usually could never stop thinking, but something about this experience makes his mind think of nothing but the pleasure ocean he's swimming in. He grinds down harder and gasps as he hits his prostate with the toy. It really is when he loses his dignity (if there was any in the situation in the first place), because he starts fucking himself on the plug hard and fast like nobody is watching or ever will. He doesn't care that the office probably knows what he's doing. He doesn't care that his co-workers will lose all the respect they had for him. He doesn't care that he'll be forever known as the slutty employee who gets himself off on being in the bathroom of the workplace. He doesn't care that Jefferson will see him unfold and break apart because of him. All he cares about is how good this feels. And god, does it feel good.

Alexander's eyes shut quick as he throws his head back, mouth open, and he comes all over the pristine bathroom floor like the slut he and Jefferson knows he is. He stars to see stars ass he gets over the peak of his orgasm, letting out a very loud, broken noise that anybody in that office could hear. Maybe he could play it off as crying, or anything less depraved than what he had just done. But he really, really didn't care.

And as soon as Thomas got the video, he didn't care either.


End file.
